backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yard Planner
General Information This building will give you the ability to easily move everything around with its bird's eye view (from the top). It also gives you the ability to move buildings without waiting for it to be repaired, upgraded or fortified. If you don't know where to put your defensive towers, this building will show you the ranges of each type of defense towers. Use them to improve your yard's defense and organization. With updates from 29th June, Players can now move the buildings with more ease, giving addition features such as saving Layout and 'storing' buildings for easier arrangement in the window. Saving features can only be used on Main Yard, and not on outpost, however, so players who wished to modify the outpost arrangement will still have to do it by themselves. You can also use unofficial online yard planner simulators to test out base designs. One example of this is the Next Generation Yard Planner(not the yard planner now). Building and Upgrading Building Progression Tips Icons All sizes are on a 1x basis. General Most base color belonging to this region are denoted in orange. Resources Most base color belonging to this region are denoted in brown. Defense Most base color belonging to this region are denoted in red, except for a few. Inferno Exclusives Bases from Inferno are placed in this area. Others All others are placed here. Trivia * In very earlier versions on the game (before 4th patch), the yard had a birds-eye view (similar to the Yard Planner's view), instead of the current 45 degree view. * Inferno does not have a Yard Planner yet. * Kixeye stated in 2 Twitter Tweets, (Twitter Tweet 1 - Twitter Tweet 2 ) and also a Forum Post about Yard Planner 2 Coming soon. It was released soon after on June 29th 2012. *The only known way to move repairing buildings was by using the Yard Planner, and buildings under upgrading, building or fortifying cannot be moved. This was changed along with the updates. Inferno Cavern cannot be moved, regardless. *The Yard Planner 2 has new features which include saving your current yard design so that if you do change your yard you can always go back to your old style with just one simple click. You can currently only save your yard design twice in slot 1 and slot 2. *Using Yard Planner 2, you are not able to easily locate mushrooms. That was possible with the first Yard Planner. *A good reason for the slots is to change your "Yard Version"(i.e. you can change from "attack yard' to "defense yard"). *The Yard Planner now has an icon when you go to help someone who is building it, the helping always worked by clicking on the building and selecting help, it just had no icon at the bottom to scroll to it. *Black Diamond Blocks now appear correctly in the Yard Planner. *Booby traps now show as circles in the Yard Planner. Category:Buildings Category:General Buildings Category:Yard Planner